


This Gray Spirit Yearning in Desire

by celeste9



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden V
Genre: Angst, Battle, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Devotion, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events always seem different when seen another way. A look at the story through Alenia's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are some pieces of dialogue taken directly from the game, though some of it has been altered as necessary.

When Alenia sees Gizel in Stormfist during the Sacred Games, she realizes it has been far too long since she’s last seen him. Her duties keep her busy and Gizel is more of his father’s shadow than a true political presence in Sol-Falena. He is rarely at the Senate building. So Alenia is disappointed, to say the least, that she is sent to Stormfist with the second party rather than the first. In fact, she barely sees Gizel at all the entire duration of her stay-- it is no different from being in Sol-Falena. He’s busy, she’s busy, they’re all busy.

Though she had garnered a small hope Gizel would fight for himself, as he is no shabby swordsman in his own right, Alenia must agree the man he has chosen is excellent. And though everyone seems surprised that Gizel’s champion is victorious, Alenia is not. There was never a single doubt in her mind that Gizel would win. Granted, the Kanakan swordsman had promised a better fight than what was given, but still. Alenia had known Gizel would have nothing less than the best.

She sees him in the hall, that night, and she offers her congratulations. “Falena could have no better Commander than you, sir,” she says fervently.

Gizel accepts her praise with a slight incline of his head. “I hope that I am able to serve this country half as well as you expect me to, Alenia.”

“Of course you will, sir! I have no doubt.”

“Well, that makes one of us.”

Alenia’s eyes are wide and she steps closer. “This country needs someone of your strength, someone who isn’t afraid to do what is necessary.”

“Indeed?” Gizel says, vaguely curious. “You would follow me, Alenia?”

“With every breath, my lord,” Alenia answers, and it isn’t until much later that she realizes exactly what she has promised.

-

Alenia hears voices down the hall and knows they are close. The Princess’s high child’s voice is unmistakable. Just a few steps more and she’s turned the corner, and there they are. Galleon is guarding the rear and Miakis is first to notice them, as she looks up from dragging the Princess by the hand. When Miakis stops, Lymsleia sees them too. “Zahhak! Alenia! What are you two doing here?”

“Princess! Stay back!” Miakis says, and steps in front of her.

“What’s going on?”

“Hello, Princess,” Zahhak says. “And where might you be going?” Alenia has to admit that, were she in the Princess’ shoes, she would be frightened, hearing that voice. But no matter. Gizel’s plan is running perfectly and Alenia has but this small role to play to ensure it stays that way.

“What…?”

As the Nether Gate assassins take their places at the other end of the hall, Miakis groans. “Oh, no…”

“Damn!” Galleon says, his glare directed at Alenia and Zahhak.

“What? Tell me what’s going on here!” Lymsleia demands, her back straight and her tone imperious. She truly is a little Princess.

“You’re the ruler of the Sun Palace now, Princess,” Alenia says, and tries not to think about what that means. “We can’t just let you leave, now, can we?”

“Why are you…” Lymsleia trails off. Alenia doesn’t answer.

-

Alenia had known she wanted to be a Queen’s Knight since the first time her father brought her to the Sun Palace. She was fourteen but the memory remains clear-- the smell of the flowers as she walked up the stairs leading to the palace entrance, the feel of the thick red carpet under her feet, the high stone walls and columns that left the inside feeling majestic yet somehow austere, the way her voice echoed in the halls.

Her father had been a new Queen’s Knight himself, named by the new Queen Falzrahm, still flushed with the honor and practically glowing with excitement. He had seemed younger then than Alenia could remember him being in a long time.

He took her to meet his fellow Queen’s Knights, and she remembers thinking how beautiful they all looked in their uniforms, like something out of a fairy tale. Daring and brave knights, ready at a moment’s notice to defend Queen and country. She remembers how they hadn’t treated her like a child, but as an equal. She remembers their promises of practice duels and spars (they had kept their promises).

Most of all she remembers meeting the Queen and the Commander. She had seen them before, of course, but never like this. Intimate, personal, close. The Queen, radiant in her elaborate dress with her shining silver hair, the Commander standing tall at her side. The Queen smiled at her and told her what a lovely girl she was, and the Commander commented on the pride with which her father spoke of her, the pride in her swordsmanship at such a young age.

Alenia stammered her thanks and stumbled into a clumsy curtsy, her eyes shining. When she left, her father’s hand resting on her shoulder, she said, “I am going to be a Queen’s Knight, Father. I want to protect Falena and Their Majesties. I want to be the best.”

Her father’s hand tightened on her shoulder and he smiled.

-

When it’s over, they gather in the audience chamber, waiting for Gizel to arrive from his ship. Lymsleia has been taken to her room with Miakis, and guards have been posted outside her door. Galleon stands still as a statue in the corner of the room, his head bowed. Alenia wonders if he will prove troublesome.

Gizel enters, Dolph trailing after like a shadow. Alenia stands to attention and salutes. “Sir, Princess Lymsleia is being kept in her room and--”

“Yes, yes, Dolph has informed me of our relative success.”

Alenia closes her mouth. Gizel sounds tired, but there is work still to be done. She wishes she could let it be, but… “Sir, would you like us to go after the Prince and Sialeeds? They can’t have gone far.”

“No, leave it. I will send soldiers out tomorrow.” He pauses, his expression thoughtful. “I believe we can use their escape to our advantage. Zahhak, please spread this news: ‘Queen’s Knight Georg Prime has murdered Queen Arshtat and Commander Ferid. He has taken Prince Freyjadour and Lady Sialeeds hostage and fled.’”

Zahhak salutes. “Yes, sir.”

Alenia glances over at Galleon, but he has not shifted. “Sir, did-- did Georg really kill the Queen?”

There is an icy gleam in Gizel’s eyes. “I think Galleon can answer that question better than I, can’t you, Galleon? Did Georg kill our beloved Queen Arshtat?”

Galleon raises his head, his features carefully schooled into an expression of neutrality. “Yes,” he says, barely a grunt.

“Well, there you have it, Alenia, from the mouth of one who witnessed it.”

Alenia thinks there must be something she’s missing, but she supposes it isn’t very important. After all, this was the plan. Arshtat and Ferid are dead. It is done. The exact details don’t matter, and Alenia would rather not know them anyway.

It is done. What she feels is of no consequence. Her loyalty is to Gizel, the soon-to-be Commander of the Queen’s Knights.

Gizel is watching her, gauging her reaction, perhaps. She stands straighter. “What would you have me do, sir?” she asks.

Gizel’s lips curve into the barest of smiles.

-

The first time Alenia met Gizel Godwin is burned into her memory. It was at a party, a party Alenia was only at because of her father’s new position as a Queen’s Knight. Alenia hadn’t actually wanted to go, in all honesty. A party meant wearing a dress, which meant being uncomfortable, and Alenia had never been good at small-talk or at dancing. But she was a dutiful daughter, so she’d gone, and her father had shown her off to the nobles.

After a while she’d been able to slink off into a corner, free to simply observe everyone else. A few boys tried to get her to dance with them, but a practiced glare sent them scurrying away. She’d seen Gizel from across the room, and she’d thought him the most beautiful boy she’d ever seen.

He’d been tall even then, his yellow hair smooth and silky-looking. Alenia found herself moving closer to him almost unconsciously, her eyes drawn to the startling green of his. He was talking to a group of older men, articulate and diplomatic even as a boy. She must have been staring, because he caught her gaze over the shoulder of one of the men and rolled his eyes, his expression clearly saying, _save me, please._ Alenia grinned, marveling at how he could make faces at her one moment and respond politely to his companions the next.

In a minute he made his excuses and walked over to her, snagging a glass of champagne off a passing server’s tray and downing it quickly. “Are you supposed to be drinking that?” Alenia asked.

“No, but my father’s not around to say anything and no one else is about to stop me.” Another server passed by, and he stuck the empty glass on the tray. “I don’t remember seeing you at any of these marvelous functions in the past.”

“I’m Alenia. My father is--”

“One of the Queen’s Knights, yes, I know who you are now,” he interrupted, but he’d smiled to show he wasn’t being rude. “I’m Gizel Godwin.”

Alenia dropped into a curtsy. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize--”

He tugged her up. “Please, don’t do that. I think we can have a pleasant conversation, just the two of us, without bringing in that sort of formality.”

Alenia smiled. “All right.”

And the party had turned out to be not so bad, after all.

-

Every time Gizel sends for her, Alenia wishes it is because he has orders for her. Too often it is merely an update on troop movements, or on the activities of the rebel army, but she knows there must be _something_ for her to do soon. She longs to prove herself to Gizel, to be useful, to be able to show she is worthy of his faith and his trust. She is a Queen’s Knight, and she is unused to waiting around while others do the fighting.

“Zahhak, Alenia,” Gizel says. “Thank you for coming. I deeply apologize for troubling the Queen’s Knights with such trivial matters.”

“You need not worry about us,” Zahhak says in his stoic way.

“Our allegiance is with you, Gizel! After all, you’re going to be the next Commander of the Queen’s Knights. We shall execute any and all orders faithfully, sir.” Alenia wills him to understand just how eager she is for an assignment, how much she truly means her words.

Gizel nods in her direction. “You flatter me, but I shall take your word for now.” When he catches her eyes, he’s smiling. “Now, then. The increasingly impudent rebellion is spreading to the south-central regions of Falena. Zahhak, I’d like you to put an end to it.”

Alenia’s heart sinks in her chest as Zahhak answers, “Absolutely, sir!”

“Less than half of the soldiers who escaped from Hatred have returned to duty. Spare no pains in clamping down on deserters and drafting new troops.”

“I’ll see to that, sir.”

“Good. Now, then, Alenia…”

So there is something for her to do! “Yes, sir!”

Gizel holds her gaze but try as she might, Alenia cannot tell what he is thinking. “I’d like you to go to the West Palace.”

“The… West Palace?” Could he possibly mean…

“That’s right. With her.”

Alenia turns to the door. She is quite sure they were alone only a moment ago and she never heard the door open, but a tall woman dressed in flimsy silks that barely cover her ample curves is gliding towards them. Alenia’s hand jerks up to cover her mouth and she looks back to Gizel. He is smiling at the woman. “This is Jeane, a Rune Mistress.”

Jeane bobs her head in greeting and giggles. “Pleased to make your acquaintance, I’m sure. I haven’t seen you around the castle before, but then Gizel has kept me quite busy.”

Alenia’s mouth drops open and Zahhak clears his throat. Gizel waves a hand. “Jeane has been assisting me with a… problem. She is an expert in runes.”

“I-- I see,” Alenia says. “You wish for me to go with… with Jeane to the West Palace?”

“I would like you to bear the Twilight Rune, Alenia, if it isn’t too much trouble. I believe it will be a great help in curbing the rebel threat.”

“But why do I have to go with her?”

“Oh, please, don’t worry about me,” Jeane says. “I’ll just be there to help, in case you need it.”

“Why would I need help?”

“I would like to cover all angles,” Gizel says in a firm voice. “I trust there are no problems?”

Alenia shakes her head. “Of course not, sir! I would be honored to bear the Twilight Rune. I will leave at once.”

“Thank you, Alenia. Please come see me as soon as you get back.”

-

The walk to the West Palace cannot end soon enough. Jeane keeps up an incessant prattle, about magic, about the scenery, about the palace, about Gizel. Alenia does her best to tune her out, but it proves difficult.

“You have lovely hair,” Jeane says.

“Thank you,” Alenia says, without looking at the other woman.

“The color is so rich, and very flattering against your pale skin. You really should let it down-- you have a pretty face, with those big blue eyes, you’d be quite stunning with your hair down.”

Alenia stops and glares at her companion. “I am a Queen’s Knight. I’m not here for-- for men to gawk at.”

Mirth dances in Jeane’s eyes. “Oh, but you wish one man in particular would, don’t you?”

Heat rises in Alenia’s cheeks, corresponding to the flash of rage bubbling in her veins. “Shut your mouth! How dare you insult me so! You know nothing of it, and if you continue to disrespect me I shall be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

Jeane lifts her hands and lets them fall, her long pink hair swaying against her back. “Please, my apologies. I did not realize it was such a tender subject.”

Alenia still has the feeling Jeane is laughing at her, but she lets it go. The West Palace is not much farther now.

Indeed, it takes less than an hour for the two women to arrive at their destination. An official meets them at the entrance of the palace, his eyes darting around nervously as he twists his hands. “Lady Alenia, we’ve been expecting you. You and your-- your companion may go straight to the back. You will find the Twilight Rune there.”

He steps aside and Alenia walks past him, Jeane following. Alenia finds the Twilight Rune in the farthest room of the palace, just after a pathway that takes them briefly outside. Alenia has never before been here. It is still and quiet, sunlight filtering in through the ceiling onto the stone bust in the center of the room. Alenia stands in front of the bust, marveling at the way the rune causes the statue to glow, the inherent magic of the place making the very walls seem to hum.

But nothing happens. “Am I… supposed to do something?” Alenia asks.

Jeane moves forward to stand next to Alenia. “I thought this would happen. Don’t worry, it’s not a problem. Just try and relax.” She raises her staff, and light envelops the room, stemming from the bust and flowing over Alenia. Alenia raises her hand reflexively and feels something searing into the back of it, but it’s not painful, not really, just strange. The light dissipates and she looks at her hand. There’s a small mark on the back of it, like a smudge of ink, but it doesn’t rub off.

“That’s it?” Alenia says. “I don’t feel any different.”

Jeane smiles. “It’s done, trust me.”

“How do I use it?”

“You know how to use magic, yes? This rune works the same. When the time comes, you will know.”

Alenia shrugs. “You’re the expert. I guess we’re done here; let’s return to the Sun Palace.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to make the return trip on your own.”

“What?”

Jeane giggles and sweeps her hair back. “I’ve decided this will be my last duty for your Lord Gizel. I’m sure he’ll manage fine without me.”

Alenia shakes her head vigorously, so that tendrils of her red hair escape to fall around her face. “You can’t just leave! Gizel is the next Commander of the Queen’s Knights! Who do you think you are?”

“You have no authority over me. I’m sorry, but even with that new rune, you won’t be able to stop me if you try.”

Something in Jeane’s face and in her voice is hard, and Alenia becomes suddenly aware of the power the woman must hide behind her soft body and beautiful face. “Well-- well, fine, then! Leave! See if I care.” She storms out. At least now she will have some silence, and she is sure Gizel will be so pleased with the Twilight Rune that he won’t even notice Jeane’s absence.

-

After spending the night at the West Palace, Alenia leaves early in the morning, though it still takes her the better part of the day to walk back to Sol-Falena. Just as Gizel asked, Alenia finds him immediately as she returns to the Sun Palace, despite the late hour. She thinks Gizel won’t mind being disturbed by the news she brings.

She is correct. As she lifts her hand to show him, his face breaks out into a wide smile. He takes her hand in his, so as to see the rune better. “Well done, Alenia! This will be a great help to me.”

Alenia blushes at the congratulations, at the warmth of his tone, at the unexpected and unfamiliar, yet not unwelcome, feel of her skin against his. “I am glad, sir. You know I would do anything to help.”

“Yes, I know. Did you require Jeane’s assistance?” When Alenia’s hand stiffens in his, Gizel lets go. “That’s alright. You have the Twilight Rune now-- that’s what matters.”

“Jeane did not return with me,” Alenia finds herself volunteering.

“Oh? Well, I’m not surprised. She has served her purpose.” He grants Alenia one more small smile. “We have no need of her anymore. After all, we have the Twilight Rune.”

Alenia matches his smile, a bit shyly. “Yes, sir. We do.” She cannot help but feel that her usefulness extends only so far as her ability to wield the Twilight Rune, and that Gizel’s pleasure has nothing to do with her own presence and everything to do with the Twilight Rune. Had Zahhak become the bearer of the rune, Gizel would treat him as he now treats Alenia.

Yet, Zahhak was not asked to go to the West Palace. Alenia was. That must mean something-- doesn’t it?

-

Though she has the Twilight Rune, Alenia still waits for a real assignment. Zahhak is in Lelcar, overseeing the draft, while Alenia sits in the Sun Palace, feeling useless, constantly rubbing the mark on her hand. She wonders if this overwhelming restlessness stems from the rune, at least in part.

There is no one even to talk to. Miakis is completely out of the question. Zahhak is away, and even when he is here, Alenia doesn’t know what to say to him, how to relate. Galleon has never been more than a casual acquaintance, and Alenia thinks he would not want to speak to her now, over-much. She has never spoken to Dolph and has no desire to, and she would feel as though she were encroaching upon their time if she went to the Godwins without a real purpose. She remembers a time when she could speak to Gizel about what she was feeling, about her thoughts on matters far less critical than war and the state of Falena, but that feels very long ago, a lifetime away.

When Zahhak returns, it is a doleful retreat. He has failed, and while Gizel doesn’t seem to be upset, Alenia knows he must be. Alenia avoids them both.

Alenia isn’t sure she even likes Zahhak. Zahhak is cold and mirthless. And while Alenia wants Falena to be strong, she doesn’t believe burning Lelcar is the way to go about it, not even to defeat the rebel army. Lelcar was not Lordlake-- there were those who supported the Prince, but there were just as many who supported Lord Godwin. The only thing burning Lelcar accomplishes is to ensure no one from Lelcar will stand with Lord Godwin now.

-

The atmosphere in the Sun Palace following the defeat at Lelcar is tense. Alenia had not expected the war to go on this long, the Prince to so successfully resist them. She thinks she is not the only one to have possessed such a belief.

And then there is a subtle change in mood. The soldiers smile more, the Godwins seem more relaxed, but on the rare occasions when they are seen, Lymsleia and Miakis are even more dour than is normal.

A date has been set for Lymsleia’s coronation, and it is not far.

Alenia can easily recognize the advantage of such a move at the current time. The Prince is continuing to gain support and is a real threat. The Godwin soldiers, on the other hand, are discouraged, and it is increasingly difficult to conscript more men, particularly after the disaster at Lelcar. Making Lymsleia queen will finally legitimize the new regime. It will give the army new hope and, with any luck, will help sway public opinion in their favor.

Gizel calls the Queen’s Knights together to give them the news. Alenia beams and cannot stop offering her congratulations. She is sure that Gizel will be the finest Commander Falena has seen in a long while. She will be glad to call him Commander and to carry out his orders.

She hopes the first command Gizel gives will be to her.

-

The day of the coronation dawns sunny and warm, but inside the Sun Palace, it seems not so bright. Lymsleia drags her feet and hangs limply from Gizel’s hand, her eyes gazing down at the floor. Gizel’s steps are slow and cut short, not only for the solemnity of it but for the fact Lymsleia seems as though she’d trip otherwise. He is twice her height-- and possesses at least twice her regality.

Alenia thinks Gizel has never looked quite so handsome than he does on this day. His green eyes seem to glow and the red-and-black of his new attire suits him well. He looks as a man should look on the day of his wedding, on the day he becomes husband to the Queen. He looks as Lymsleia should look, but she is lacking whatever it is that lights up Gizel from within.

It isn’t hard to fathom what makes Lymsleia seem so meek on this occasion, but Alenia would rather not think about that.

The ceremony would be beautiful if it were not so solemn, if Lymsleia did not look as though she were approaching her death, if Haswar did not seem to be fighting tears.

Following the coronation ceremony, a celebratory dinner is held in the Sun Palace. Gizel is in his element, sweet-talking nobles and foreign politicians alike, moving from one circle of people to the next. He smiles often and laughs politely, and the women giggle when he leaves them.

Alenia hates it. She has always hated parties like this. She doesn’t know what to do with herself, who to talk to, what to say. She remembers the last time she was at a reception in this room and her heart goes momentarily cold, but she made her choice and she does not regret it. Gizel will be a fine a Commander. Falena should wish for nothing more.

Queen Lymsleia sits awkwardly on her throne. She looks small and scared, the crown heavy on her head. Alenia watches her watching Gizel, but she cannot read the Queen’s face. Momentarily she stands up, and Alenia thinks she might even be retiring, but instead she walks straight over to Skald Egan, the tall and wild-looking admiral of the Island Nations Federation. Alenia is a little surprised, but perhaps Lymsleia will be a good Queen. Whatever she says to Admiral Egan must have been the right thing, for he laughs and looks almost to hug the girl, but stops and instead lays a hand on her shoulder. Alenia turns away.

She watches Miakis, whose sad brown eyes rest on Lymsleia from across the room. Alenia wonders what will happen to Miakis now-- up until this point, the bodyguard had been sequestered with the Princess, but she is Lymsleia’s protector no longer.

She finds Galleon next, in conversation with Haswar. Galleon has been hard to find of late, and Alenia finds herself pondering what his true feelings are. He has, in a matter of speaking, been supporting the Godwins, but he has not participated in any of the battles and he is rarely present at debriefings. She’s not sure what Gizel has asked him to do, or if he’s even asked Galleon to do anything at all. Alenia’s eyes follow the oracle as she walks from Galleon to Lymsleia. They speak for a moment, and then Haswar grips Lymsleia in a tight hug. Alenia thinks she might be crying, but that’s not a surprise. Alenia’s been waiting for Haswar to cry all day.

Gizel is standing in a circle with his father and the representatives from Armes. Everything about them is foreign, from their accents to their hairstyles to their clothes. Alenia finds them vulgar. The huge fat man who looks like a toad with his stupid mustache, the stern-looking woman whom Alenia did a double-take on (she is manlier than many men), and the slender young man who is as pretty as a girl.

Alenia watches Gizel’s glance find Lymsleia, and he makes his excuses. He lays a hand on Haswar’s shoulder and bends down to say something quietly. Haswar pulls back and Lymsleia is no doubt saying something disrespectful, but Gizel takes Haswar’s arm and leads her to the door. People are staring-- though the display was subdued, it did not go unnoticed, and Gizel was slightly too late to diffuse it. Alenia follows them out-- she has had quite enough.

-

Alenia is vaguely disturbed to see Miakis has been summoned to the briefing with Gizel. Up until this point, Gizel has kept Miakis out of their plans, for the better, Alenia thinks. Miakis will only be a liability. She has no loyalty to Commander Gizel and probably even supports the rebels.

“The rebel army hasn’t shown any intention of retaking Rainwall,” Gizel begins. “I imagine that they’ll simply continue with their western advance and try to take Doraat. Alenia, I’m entrusting you with our midland forces. Shift them to the defense of Doraat.”

“Yes, Your Commandership!” Alenia says, unable to contain her excitement. “You can count on me! I do not fear the Dawn Rune!” She is more than eager to test out her new powers against the rebels, to finally have a chance to fight for Gizel. Being able to take charge of Doraat’s defense is a great responsibility and an even greater honor. Gizel believes in her.

A wicked voice tells her he believes in the Twilight Rune more than he does in her, but Alenia ignores it. This is her chance.

Gizel’s smile is wide and Alenia can hear it in his voice. “Ah, fine spirit, Alenia. Now, then, Miakis.”

Miakis reluctantly looks at Gizel, her reply sluggish. “What?” Alenia glares at her.

“I’d like you to accompany Alenia to Doraat as her… assistant.”

Miakis and Alenia speak at the same time, their voices filled with equal dismay-- for once, they agree.

“Assistant, huh?”

“Miakis is going with me?”

“Absolutely not!” Miakis says, this time her tone filled more with anger than resentment. “My duty is to protect the Princess! I’m no assistant!”

Gizel’s gaze is unforgiving, harsh, as he looks down on Miakis. “You seem to be forgetting that I’m the new Commander of the Queen’s Knights.” Miakis snorts but says nothing, and Gizel continues, “And one more thing-- Lymsleia is no longer the Princess. She’s the Queen. Protecting the Queen is not your duty.” There is a pregnant pause. “It’s mine.”

Miakis splutters and then turns on her heel, leaving without being dismissed. Alenia salutes, and despite her dislike of the arrangement, she says, “I will keep her in line, Your Commandership. You needn’t worry about Doraat.”

“Thank you, Alenia. I knew I could count on you.”

Alenia can’t stop the smile that curves her lips, and she follows Zahhak out of the room.

-

Alenia and Miakis have not been long in Doraat before the rebel army arrives, but then, that was what Alenia had expected. First she supervises the launch of the Godwins’ ships-- each captain has been specially chosen. Alenia knows less than she would like about naval warfare, but she knows the officers and is confident she has chosen well. She then arranges the troop formations and gives the unit leaders their basic instructions before standing in front of the gates to the city. She supposes it’s a little silly to want to give a rousing speech before the battle begins, especially considering most of the men won’t even be able to hear her, but this is the first time she’s ever been in command of an army in a war. It feels obligatory, and she is even more excited than she is nervous.

“Hear me, my valiant soldiers! On this glorious day, we fight our first battle for Her Majesty Queen Lymsleia and His Majesty Gizel! Defeat is not an option! We will present the royal couple with a grand victory, a portent of a better, brighter future!”

As the men cheer, Miakis mutters, “Hmph! The Princess wants nothing of this ‘future’!”

Alenia spins around to face her. “Miakis! How dare you openly portray such insolence!” She lowers her voice, quite aware that she and Miakis making a spectacle of themselves is interesting enough to draw the attention of the soldiers. Even now, the men closest to them have stopped cheering, in the hopes of hearing the argument. “In fact, how do I know you won’t betray us?”

“Aren’t you forgetting who betrayed who first?”

Alenia’s hand itches to slap Miakis, but she has better control than that. Instead she says, “I am in command here and you will do as I say! Queen Lymsleia is not your Princess and she is not your charge. You are a Queen’s Knight and as such you will follow the Commander’s orders!”

Miakis’ eyes are narrowed in distaste, but she says only, “Of course, Alenia, you’re right. What would you like me to do?”

The sarcasm is not lost on Alenia, but Miakis’ cooperation is more than she had hoped for. “Come with me to the fortress. I want you where I can see you.” She strides off, signaling to her guard to follow.

Alenia positions soldiers at the entrance to the fortress and at a number of points within. There is a room on the top floor with large windows that will provide a strategic place for her to remain to direct the battle. Outside this room, she leaves several soldiers and then brings the rest inside with her.

She moves to stand in front of the center window. Below she can see the groups of Godwin soldiers, archers, infantry, spearmen, moving out or staying behind as she directed. Alenia has never before been able to think of herself as a general, and it is gratifying to watch so many men doing as she has told them. Miakis is standing next to her, her slow, even breathing the only sound.

Alenia would have loved to leave Miakis behind in Sol-Falena, but it is but a small dent in the playing out of a scene Alenia has long imagined.

It feels odd, staying walled up in this stone fortress and giving orders instead of fighting in the midst of the fray herself, but she supposes she will get used to it. The messengers come at regular intervals, apprising her of the rebel movements, and she sends them back out with her new directions when necessary. She feels powerful, a goddess leading her people.

From the window, Alenia sees a column of smoke rising from within the town. “What is this? Smoke?”

Miakis appears just as bemused as she is. “Who would light a fire in the town?”

“I need a report!” Alenia demands of the soldiers, uselessly, as they are as clueless as she is. They stare at her, flustered, but no one volunteers to find out what is going on. Alenia is seconds away from leaving to see for herself when a soldier bursts into the room.

“Lady Alenia! The townspeople are storming the gate!”

“ _What?”_

“They’ve opened it from the inside and have started fleeing town! Our troops have been divided by the crowd and can no longer maneuver effectively!”

“What the hell is going on? Who is behind this?” Alenia immediately turns to Miakis, but the young woman is obviously bewildered. She gives a tiny shrug, and Alenia, frustrated, turns back to the messenger. “Take some of the men from within the fortress and control the mob. Do whatever is necessary to regroup the soldiers, and make sure that gate is closed!”

Though the smoke makes everything blurry, as if a fog has descended upon Doraat, she can see the flurry of activity on the ground. It is chaos, the townspeople rushing through the streets to the gate. From what she can tell they aren’t attacking the soldiers, for which she is immensely grateful. It could be much worse, but the disordered mess her army has become is bad enough. She imagines that Miakis must be pleased.

Gradually it appears that order has been reached, though a messenger tells her that it has become necessary to employ one of the units to keep the townspeople in check. During the confusion, the rebel army had kept pushing forward till they met Alenia’s forces outside of the city. Alenia sends spearmen out first, backed up by the regular infantry.

The rebels continue to gain ground, despite their disadvantage in terms of numbers. The Prince’s soldiers fight well, and they have magicians that her own army is nearly unable to defend against. They are taking heavy casualties.

A soldier runs in, and Alenia knows what he will say even before he says it. “Lady Alenia! The enemy is right outside the city!”

Alenia fills her voice with all the confidence she can muster. Now is the time to use her gift. “We have them right where we want them, then! It’s time!” From the window, she can just see the city gates. She hopes Jeane was right.

She raises her hand, and an unearthly light stems out from it. The power seems to flow from her hand through her whole body and then back out her hand again, to the world surrounding her. She thinks of what she wishes to do, and she feels the rune’s sluggish reply. In her mind, she can see the rebels scattering outside the gate. They were caught completely unawares.

Alenia lowers her arm. “The enemy is in chaos! Now’s our chance to regroup! I want our entire force concentrated within Doraat’s walls!”

“Yes, Lady Alenia!” The soldier runs to do her bidding.

The Twilight Rune doesn’t seem to have been enough. Rebel infantry break through the gates, and Alenia can see the Prince’s bright clothes in the thick of the battle. He uses the Dawn Rune, and her men disperse like dust on the wind. They are fighting in the streets, the archers shooting from the walls, but the rebels slowly gain ground. Bodies litter the ground.

Alenia can feel the vibration in the floorboards underneath her feet. The rebels are at the door to the fortress, and they must be battering the door down. “Miakis!”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to guard the back entrance. Should it become necessary for us to retreat, you must hold the Prince back.”

“All right.” There is something in Miakis’ eyes that tells Alenia she will do it. As she leaves, her steps are without the light spring they usually have, but she seems determined.

The pounding has stopped. Alenia doubts the rebels would have given up, so they must be inside. She strains her ears listening for the clash of battle, and she thinks she can hear faint clanging and shouting from below. It grows louder, and she knows she hasn’t imagined it. Soon it is outside the door to the room she stands in, and she prepares herself. When the door is shoved open, she isn’t quite sure who she will see come through, but then she isn’t very surprised after all. “You!”

Lyon holds her arm out in front of the Prince. “Alenia?”

“Who knew you’d get in so easily? No matter. Now that you have, you’ve played right into my hands.” She lifts her hand up, and the rune glows brightly. She feels confident, and a little theatrical. “Behold!”

“Oh, no!” Lyon gasps.

There is a tall, pale woman dressed in black with them. “I knew it,” she says. “The Twilight Rune!”

Alenia smirks. “As long as we have this rune, we need not fear the Dawn Rune! I imagine Gizel will be most pleased when I bring back the Dawn Rune… along with the heads of you rebels! You’ll rue the day you dared to stand before me!”

“Cease speaking of things which you do not understand, fool,” the woman in black scoffs, her voice icy.

“And just who the hell are you? How dare you address me that way!”

“Do you actually think someone as… ordinary as you is capable of mastering that rune? Such insolence.”

Alenia very carefully does not think about Jeane’s assistance, or of the way the Twilight Rune did not seem to halt the rebels after all. Instead she lets the rage flow through her-- she can use this. “Silence! I could ask you the same question! What makes _you_ so special? Your arrogance is unbearable! And you’ll now see that I have more than enough power to bear the Twilight Rune!”

She raises her hand again to use the Twilight Rune, and her soldiers rush to guard her while she readies herself. That insolent woman has fallen back to the rear, surrounded by rebels, while Lyon and Freyjadour have surged ahead. Alenia forms the idea of what she wishes to do in her mind, but before she can even bend the rune to her will, the room is darkening and burning chunks of rock seem to be falling from the ceiling, conjured out of nothing. All thoughts of magic flee as Alenia braces her arms above her head. She hears her men scream in pain and hears the soft thud of their bodies hitting the ground. When she looks, several are unconscious (or dead) and others are dragging themselves backward, away from the fight, nursing their wounds. Only half his attention on the man he’s fighting (and still holding his own easily), the Prince directs some of his own soldiers to restrain the enemy injured, ensuring they do not rejoin the fight.

Furious, Alenia tries again, and this time she manages to send a weak smattering of fireballs shooting through the ranks, but her aim is poor and a few of her surviving soldiers have to fan flames from their uniforms. The woman in black is surrounded by a shield of blue light, unaffected, and probably already preparing her second attack.

Alenia gives up on the rune and draws her sword. Desperate, she throws herself into the fray, striking down one rebel with a quick thrust and finding herself up against Freyjadour’s pretty little bodyguard. Lyon meets her blow for blow, and though Alenia is far stronger, Lyon is so quick and light on her feet, dodging and spinning, that Alenia is disgusted to realize how evenly they are matched. Her sword clangs against Lyon’s and she uses it to push herself back. Lyon falls a little off balance but before Alenia can take advantage her vision is filled with bright, twinkling lights, and soon she feels it burning through her skin. She winces and through the misting pain she spares a thought of pure loathing for that damned woman. Alenia’s advantage turns to Lyon’s and she barely manages to get her sword up in time to block Lyon’s strike. Lyon pulls back and swings again, and this time her swipe catches Alenia across her arm and down.

She feels the warm blood trickling down her arm and into her uniform, and she reaches over to stem the flow with her other hand. This is a reflexive but stupid move, and Lyon twirls gracefully and brings her sword around to slice through Alenia’s thigh. Alenia doubles over in pain, clutching her arm and listing to one side, and sees that she is left standing alone. “Ridiculous!” she moans. “How could I be defeated? I thought the Twilight Rune would be unstoppable!” She holds her hand in front of her face, glaring at the treacherous thing.

“And that’s why you are a fool,” the woman in black says. Alenia hates her.

“What?”

“The Twilight Rune chooses its own host. There’s no way it would let someone use its full power if they managed to obtain it through some foolish trick.”

No, that wasn’t what happened, how could she… “Trick? What are you talking about?” She points at the Prince. “Are you saying _you_ were chosen by the Dawn Rune? That I wasn’t chosen? Impossible! I’m supposed to be the one! Me! _Me!”_ The rune begins to glow of its own accord. “What?”

“What are you doing?” the woman in black yells.

Alenia holds her hand up and away, she leans away from it, she is trying to get as far from the thing as she can. “I’m not doing any--” It glows brighter and brighter, blindingly, and burns a scalding heat in her hand. She feels as though she has lost control of herself. Alenia cries out, in fear and anguish, with no idea what to do and a fervent wish that her enemy will help her. She is afraid to die. Not like this.

“You fool!” someone says, and the light is tinged with darkness, and it all subsides. Alenia nearly collapses with the relief of it, with the knowledge that her body is her own again.

“What just happened?” Lyon asks. She sounds frightened.

The woman in black answers, “That’s what happens when an imposter tries to possess the rune. I’ll take the Twilight Rune back now, thank you.”

Alenia is too tired to form words and can merely stare at her. She knows that she must not lose the rune, but she does not know what she can do to stop it. A blurred figure seems to coalesce out of the shadows of the back of the room and before Alenia knows what’s happening she’s been swept up by Dolph.

“Who are you?”

“Dolph?”

“I wouldn’t have cared if they’d captured you,” Dolph tells her very seriously, “but if they got the Twilight Rune, Gizel would be quite upset. Now, get a hold of yourself. We’re getting out of here.”

Alenia nods meekly. “Okay.”

When Dolph jumps out of the window, Alenia isn’t afraid. It is only when she thinks of how Gizel will react to this spectacular defeat that she becomes afraid.

-

Alenia hadn’t cried when her father died. She’d heard people whispering, and had seen it on their faces, that they thought that meant she didn’t care.

But that wasn’t true. She loved her father. He had taught her how to fight and how to live, loyalty and valor and strength, a drive to be the best. He had given her a dream.

What was true was that Alenia resented him. Her father had died in battle against Armes. He’d had a good death, a soldier’s death. But Alenia had believed her father to be the greatest-- he was a Queen’s Knight! How could he have fallen? She’d wanted to be just like him, but he must have been weak, or else he wouldn’t have died.

What good was a dream based on a lie? If her father could be killed by barbarians from Armes, and yet still be a Queen’s Knight, didn’t that mean that the Queen’s Knights _weren’t_ the best? How could they be counted on to make Falena strong?

Alenia hated her father, just a little, for that. She _would_ be the best, and she would bring Falena with her. Falena would be the strongest nation in the world.

-

Alenia’s head is bowed as she makes her apologies to Gizel. “Forgive me, Your Commandership. You entrusted me with the Twilight Rune, yet I still failed! I would slit my own throat as I stand before you to atone for my own ineptness!”

Gizel waves her off and sounds slightly amused, yet still weary, as he speaks. “Enough hyperbole, Alenia. Raise your head. I’ll send for a rune master later. It seems the Twilight Rune is unstable. I’m sorry, but it must be removed.”

Alenia’s head snaps up. Desperation makes her bold and the words flow freely off her tongue. She would say _anything_ to keep the rune, to have one more chance. “Your Commandership! No! I shall not fail you again! I will show my true character! I will show my true valor!”

“You need not glare at me so. This is not punishment, Alenia. However, it is not in Falena’s best interest for soldiers to bear Runes with which they are… incompatible.”

It is possible she imagines it, but Alenia thinks Gizel puts special emphasis on the word ‘incompatible’. She sighs. “I will always do what is in the best interest of my nation…”

Lymsleia snorts her displeasure. “This is no time to be distracted by runes! You guys talk big, but you ended up losing Doraat to the enemy!” Her voice is thick with sarcasm as she drawls her next words. “When did the great Queen’s Knights and the powerful Godwin family become so utterly useless? Just where have all your schemes and plans gotten us now?”

“Your Majesty!”

“You have every right to be angry, Your Majesty,” Gizel says. “I must admit that I, too, underestimated the rebel army. And I certainly never expected such trickery from your esteemed brother. You know, I have very little respect for dirty tactics.”

Lymsleia snorts again. “You’re one to talk about ‘dirty tactics’! You just haven’t earned the loyalty of the people, that’s all,” she says, and Alenia is forced to admit the little Queen has a point. “Brother just took advantage of that. I figured that out, and I’m just a child. Why didn’t you?” She stands up, as if to emphasize her anger and her resolve. “That’s it! No wonder you can’t beat him! If you guys can’t get the job done, then I have no choice.” She pauses just long enough for everyone to wonder what she means and then says, “I’ll go into battle to stop the war myself!”

“Your Majesty!” Zahhak gasps, and Alenia is too stunned for words.

“Are you saying you would subjugate your own brother?” Marscal asks.

“Need I repeat myself?” Lymsleia says haughtily. “The Queen of Falena must do everything she can to so that her people can live in peace. No matter what risk needs to be taken.” Her voice is soft and tinged with sadness. “My mother taught me that. So we must do everything in our power to end this war, right?”  

“But, Your Majesty,” Gizel says finally, and for the first time Alenia can remember he seems unsure of himself, unsure of where this is going and surprised that events have taken this turn. “That in no way means you have to go to the front line personally. And, of course, as your husband, I don’t want to see my beloved wife go off to the battlefield.”

“Lies! All lies! I’ve already told you my wishes. That was an imperial order from your queen! I will not tolerate disobedience!”

Gizel bows. “As you wish, Your Majesty. I’ll arrange the troops for you right away.” As he leaves, Alenia sees Lymsleia close her eyes and bow her head. Alenia salutes out of habit and follows Gizel out of the audience chamber.

-

It hurts, to have the Twilight Rune removed. Her hand burns but it is more than that, she feels it burn from the inside as it leaves her, as though a part of her soul, or whatever it is that makes her Alenia, is being torn away. But then it’s over, and Alenia leans panting against the wall. She is glad of the fact she had not possessed the rune for any longer than she had, for surely the pain would have been greater.

“My lady?” the Rune Master asks, a tone of professional concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Alenia says, and leaves him. She walks with a slow and careful step because she has no desire to betray the weakness she feels. Outside Gizel’s room, she pauses to gather her wits and her strength before she knocks. From within she hears Gizel’s voice beckoning her to enter, and she opens the door.

“Sir,” Alenia says respectfully, her head dipped slightly. “The Twilight Rune has been removed.”

Gizel nods. “Good. Thank you, Alenia.”

“But, sir--”

He waves a hand in the air. “Enough. I have heard enough of your arguments and apologies. You will be better suited to serving Falena without the rune. I have the utmost faith in you, Alenia.” His voice is stern, but not without warmth.

Alenia brightens. “Yes, Your Commandership! I wish only to serve you, and my country.”

“Will that be all?”

He is looking at her expectantly, and Alenia can’t help what comes next. “Sir, if I may... Why did you insist on Miakis coming to Doraat? You must have known she would not listen to me, the brat. Now she has joined the rebels!”

“I was well aware of Miakis’ character,” Gizel says.

Alenia waits for him to continue, but he does not. “Sir?”

Gizel sighs. “I had hoped Miakis would remember her duty and reconsider where her loyalty lies, but her joining the Prince serves its purpose as well.”

“It does?” Alenia blinks. She can not fathom how the Prince adding another Queen’s Knight to his entourage could possibly aid Gizel.

“It does,” Gizel says, and Alenia knows this is his final word on the subject.

Still, she presses. “Commander Gizel, about the Queen’s Campaign--”

“Please, Alenia, enough!” Gizel says sharply. “Must I go over every detail of what I do to satisfy your curiosity? Trust that I will tell you all you need to know and remember that you are my soldier and nothing more.”

Alenia feels as though she’s been struck. She flinches and draws back. “I am sorry, Your Commandership. Forgive me.” She withdraws and closes the door as softly as she can.

-

“A moment, Alenia, if I may.”

Alenia stands carefully at attention and peers up at Gizel through her lashes. She finds it hard to meet his gaze full-on. “Of course, sir. How may I be of service?”

He steps closer. “Relax. This is not a briefing.” Alenia lets her shoulders loosen and folds her arms across her chest. Gizel chuckles. “You see, this is why I thought we should talk.”

“Sir?”

“I wished to apologize for my outburst yesterday afternoon.”

Alenia balks. “No, Your Commandership! Please, don’t apologize. I spoke out of turn and you were right to remind me of my place.”

Gizel rests a hand on Alenia’s shoulder and she tries not to stare. “I would like for you to feel comfortable with me, Alenia. You are my most trusted soldier.”

“Sir, I--”

His hand tightens. His eyes are very green, this close. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable, Alenia? Ask of me what you will.”

Alenia’s knees feel weak and she is afraid she might overbalance. Her mouth is dry and so she licks her lips before she speaks, and then feels silly for doing it with Gizel right in front of her. Gizel is watching her like she is terribly important and she’s not sure what she’s done to deserve it. “No, Commander Gizel,” she says, and wishes she had the right to speak his name with no formality. “You have been more than kind to me. I only wish to help you in whatever capacity I may.”

Gizel smiles. “Thank you, Alenia.” Her name sounds so familiar as he says it, like an endearment. “Please remember that I am not here to be a dictator. If we are to work together to protect Falena then we must be able to speak freely.”

His hand brushes against the skin of her upper arm and Alenia sucks in a breath. As she watches him go, she thinks, _I would die for you._


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen’s battle is set to take place to the north of Doraat. It is night by the time they stake out a camp, the Prince’s army, Alenia’s been told, not far. There is no need to worry about a night attack, Zahhak has assured her. The rebels will be as tired from the march as they are. So after posting a hefty guard by the Queen’s tent, Alenia sleeps.

She supposes that it is a unique ability of a soldier to be able to sleep anywhere-- on a thin mat, in the dirt, on the cold, hard ground, with rocks digging into your spine. Alenia is asleep within minutes.

Before the sun has risen the next morning, Alenia is startled awake by voices nearby. Zahhak, and the guards. Alenia groans and stretches, feeling her back pop and hearing it creak. Yes, she can sleep anywhere, but that doesn’t mean her body enjoys it. She stands and moves to greet Zahhak, who gives her a cursory nod before returning to his battle preparations. For a moment Alenia considers checking on the Queen, but quickly abandons that idea. No doubt Lymsleia is slumbering still. Asleep, the girl is actually quite pleasant and unassuming.

Instead, Alenia sends for a messenger and asks him to fetch the unit commanders. Once they have all gathered outside Alenia’s tent, she ensures they have completed their tasks and are ready for battle. By the time Alenia is satisfied that all that should have been done is done, Lymsleia has swept out of her tent, her crown resting atop her hair and her dress brushing the ground. “Alenia! Zahhak, Galleon! I want to speak with you!”

Alenia hadn’t even realized Galleon was within earshot, but he comes when the Queen calls, seconds after Zahhak. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Are we ready to commence?”

“Indeed, Your Majesty,” Zahhak says. “I have seen to my own unit and to your guard. Alenia--”

“Every unit is set,” Alenia interrupts. “The commanders are on their way back now, and will move out on your orders.”

“Then get going! I don’t want to be here all day,” Lymsleia snaps, and Alenia bites her tongue.

Lymsleia insists upon sending forth all units, despite Alenia’s own protests and Zahhak’s obvious fierce disagreement. There is not much Alenia can do, as she can’t disobey a direct order from the Queen, but she does bring her unit to a halt some distance away from the advancing rebel troops. They have more than enough forces to take on the Prince’s army even with Alenia’s (and probably Zahhak’s) units staying slightly behind. Alenia considers it an interpretation of Lymsleia’s command. The Queen must be protected, whether she wants it or not. If any of the opposing troops make it this far, they will have Alenia to contend with.

From this position Alenia can’t much tell what is going on. She can hear the sounds of the battle vaguely in the distance, but anything could be happening. Her men wait uneasily, shifting feet and murmuring amongst themselves. Alenia has always felt the waiting is the worst part of a fight.

As she watches, a unit seems to emerge and advance, and soon enough Alenia realizes it is the rebels. Not just the rebels, even, but she can make out the colorful figure of the Prince leading them on. “What?” she gasps. “Their main force is charging forward? Stand ready to meet them. Protect Her Majesty!”

Alenia is half expecting the Prince to use the Dawn Rune as he approaches, but he doesn’t. Strange. Perhaps he is tired…? Regardless, there is little time to think on it (and be grateful) before the skirmish begins. The Prince doesn’t seem to have a plan, he just charges ahead. Alenia moves to him first, and briefly wonders where his bodyguard is. That she let him out of her sights is unbelievable.

The sky above her darkens slightly and Alenia swears, lunging to the side and doing a sort of tumble as she hits the ground. Not _her_ again! Alenia springs to her feet and spares a fleeting glance towards those of her men who hadn’t reacted fast enough to avoid the woman in black’s spell. Surveying the damage, she rather thinks she might have preferred the Dawn Rune. Alenia holds out her fingertips and shoots out two fireballs that blaze across the ground till they meet and form a wall of flames. There is the familiar but still nauseating smell of burning flesh as the flames smolder and the rebels try to beat the fire out. Alenia smirks-- yes, she can use magic, too.

The rebels swarm around her like flies, but Alenia cuts through them with ease. After all, what regular soldier stands a chance against a fully trained Queen’s Knight? She thinks she sees the foreigner from the Sacred Games some distance away and wishes she could have the chance to test her sword against him, but she knows she can’t let the opportunity to finish the Prince herself slip by.

The Prince is grinning as he meets her, his nunchaku swinging so fast that Alenia nearly takes a blow to her face, but she raises her sword in time to save herself a broken nose. He laughs when he pulls back, and Alenia can’t understand why he is so lighthearted. She ducks under the end of the nunchaku as it flies through the air and brings her sword up with the momentum of her body as she straightens, but Freyjadour has already stepped nimbly away from her. Alenia dodges a stray lightning spell and takes a glancing hit from the Prince while she’s off guard, but it stings only a little. When she strikes downward, the Prince brings his weapon upward like a staff and Alenia feels the thud as her sword lodges in the wood. She pushes down with all her strength, but Freyjadour follows downward with her and dislodges his weapon. Alenia is spitefully pleased that she’s nicked it, at least.

“Throwest down thine weapons!” the Prince says between breaths. “Thou darest to call thineself a Queen’s Knight?”

“Enough,” Alenia says, “you rebel scum! I shall not fail this time!”

“Remove thyself from mine path, traitorous wench! I, valiant Prince Freyjadour, shall heroically rescue mine beloved sister!”

And it hits her, then. _Idiot,_ she thinks, as the clues add up. Why did it take so long? “You’re not the Prince,” Alenia accuses, and watches as the brat’s eyes widen. “Men, after me!” she yells. “The Queen is in danger!”

Alenia pushes herself through the throes of the battle, hearing the fake Prince shouting his own orders. If Lymsleia is already gone…

And she is. Alenia arrives at the knoll where they’d left Lymsleia with Galleon and his unit and finds only Zahhak, with his men. “Zahhak! Where is Queen Lymsleia? I fought the Prince, but he was--”

“A decoy, probably. I met Kyle’s forces but realized it was a distraction. The Queen was gone when I arrived.”

“Galleon?”

“Gone,” Zahhak says, and Alenia spits out a curse. “I’ve sent some of my men to search for Her Majesty.”

“Do you think they will find her? Shouldn’t we send the army after the rebels to catch them?”

Zahhak shakes his head. “Certainly not. The enemy is retreating, hadn’t you noticed? They’ve gotten what they came for, or else they’ve given up.”

Alenia falls silent, and no one speaks until Zahhak’s soldiers return. “Sir! The Queen is safe in our camp. She is with Dolph and Lady Sialeeds.”

“Sialeeds!” Alenia says, and waits for no further explanation. She wants to see this for herself.

-

Alenia remembers seeing Princess Sialeeds as a little girl and thinking, _she’s not so special. I could be her._

But she hadn’t thought that when they met, years later.

Alenia had never been formally introduced to the Princesses Arshtat and Sialeeds, not like she had been to the Queen and the Commander. She hadn’t much cared-- what did she want to meet a couple of spoiled princesses for? They wouldn’t have been interested in anything Alenia was.

So she had seen them sometimes, at parties and dinners and around the Sun Palace, but she’d avoided them. Arshtat had been older, anyway, and spent much of her time with the adults. Unless the two sisters proved to have a lot in common with the previous generation, Alenia had known Arshtat would be the one to take the throne.

Sialeeds had been harder to avoid, being nearly the same age as Alenia. Her father had commented many times that they should spend some time together, that the Princess was a pleasant, spirited young girl, that Alenia should make a friend.

But Alenia had not been interested.

However, the world had had other designs. On an evening Alenia had hoped to spend speaking with Gizel, a boy whom she had found she could call a friend, Alenia had instead come face to face with Princess Sialeeds.

“Alenia, you know Princess Sialeeds, don’t you?” Gizel asked.

“I don’t think we’ve officially met,” Sialeeds said.

Alenia dropped her chin and bobbed a curtsey, the only thing that came to mind to do. She hadn’t wanted to face Sialeeds, beautiful Sialeeds with her large eyes and her thick silvery hair, the dress that had surely been specially made just to flatter her womanly body. Next to her, Alenia felt ugly. A recent growth spurt had left her limbs long and gawky, her body thin and still too angled. Her hair seemed too red, inelegantly piled on top of her head, and her skin too pale.

Sialeeds’ smile seemed condescending, and Alenia didn’t let herself consider she might be being unfair. Instead she watched Gizel’s hand hovering over Sialeeds’ shoulder, itching to touch but knowing it wasn’t allowed. The way he looked at her-- he had never looked at Alenia like that.

Alenia doesn’t remember what they talked about. She doesn’t remember if Sialeeds tried to be kind. She only remembers how she felt, her inadequacy, her dismay, her envy.

It is the same way she feels when faced with Sialeeds now.

-

Gizel glances up from his book as Alenia storms in. “What is _she_ doing here?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Sialeeds,” Alenia grits out. The name feels as foul on her tongue as it ever did. “She is working with the Prince!”

“Well, that may have been true, but she did stop those scheming rebels from taking off with our beloved Queen, did she not?”

“You really believe she just suddenly decided to help us?”

Gizel shrugs, somehow making the awkward movement seem elegant. “I’m not sure ‘suddenly’ is the correct word.”

Alenia’s mouth drops open. “You _knew_ she would betray the Prince?”

“I had my hopes, I suppose you could say.”

“But… Your Commandership…”

“Do you have an objection? I would have thought you’d be pleased, knowing that our old friend Sialeeds has aided us in protecting Her Majesty Queen Lymsleia, and wishes to aid us further in the future.”

“But, sir-- please--”

“Please, speak freely, Alenia. I am quite intrigued to hear what you have to say.”

Alenia takes a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She is forever letting her emotions get in the way and she needs to say this right. “Forgive me, I mean no disrespect, but do you really think Sialeeds is on our side? That she wants the same things we have been fighting for? After everything that’s happened… Your Commandership, Sialeeds’ sister Arshtat died as a direct result of your taking the Sun Palace.”

Gizel’s face is stony and his voice cold. “I arrived in Sol-Falena for my engagement ceremony. Georg Prime killed Her Majesty Queen Arshtat.”

“Yes, I know that. Am I not allowed to speak on this matter, in this room, only to you?”

“Of course, Alenia. I apologize.”

“It is only…” Another deep breath. Try again. “Sialeeds was here, in the palace. She knows what happened and she knows that Queen Arshtat died. It does not matter how, so much, only that she did, and you brought Nether Gate. They were _sisters._ Do you actually think she could ever forgive you?” Gizel opens his mouth as if to respond but Alenia raises a hand. “No, wait. Let me finish. Why now, after all this time? Why would she join us now? Nothing has changed.”

“If you wish to know Sialeeds’ reasoning, I suggest you ask her yourself.”

This is not working. Every failed attempt only strengthens Alenia’s conviction as to what is really going on. “Commander Gizel, are you quite sure that you are not, perhaps… able to think clearly? Having Sialeeds here may be clouding your judgment.”

For a moment Alenia is afraid that she has gone too far, but Gizel merely holds her gaze. “Thank you for your thoughts, Alenia. I will take this under consideration.”

Alenia has seen enough of losing to know when it is time to retreat. She bows. “Commander.”

Alenia feels this particular loss stacks up nicely against Doraat and the Twilight Rune.

-

“Thank you all for coming,” Gizel says, “especially you, General Luger and General Novum. I know you’ve had to come a long way.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Bahram says.

“Let’s get straight to business, shall we? I must admit, we’ve been backed into a corner. However, I have a plan that will allow us to reclaim some of the territory that we’ve lost and hopefully to push the rebel army back.”

“What would you have us do, Your Commandership?” Alenia asks.

“Patience, Alenia,” Gizel says, but he gives her a small smile. “My father and I have been able to form an alliance with a foreign nation.”

“Your Majesty?” Bahram says for everyone. Alenia is not sure what to think. It would be an understatement to say that they have hit a spot of trouble, but to allow foreigners in Falena? To allow outsiders the opportunity to roam freely? What possible agreement could they have made?

“Please allow me to continue. This nation can provide us with invaluable additional troops. The rebel army will be unable to fend off both our army and that of our ally. In addition, this will limit the loss of life suffered by our own army.”

“You make a strong argument,” Dilber says. “Who is this foreign ally, Your Majesty?”

“Armes,” Marscal answers.

Alenia gasps. “Armes?”

“That is correct,” Gizel says in a voice that will brook no argument. “We will move against the rebels in a three-pronged attack. General Luger, General Novum, you will retake Doraat. Zahhak, you will accompany Maha Sparna and Jidan Guisu with the Armes Southern Mountain Corps to Sable. Finally, Alenia, you will go to Estrise with Shula Valya and the Armes Western Marine Corps.”

“Your Majesty,” Bahram says, “I must air my objections. If we take that course of action, we will be--”

“Be what?” Gizel prompts. “Rebels, traitors?”

“N-no, Your Majesty. That’s not what I--”

“I understand your concerns, but I have a plan for keeping things under control thereafter. This is what’s best for Falena and Her Majesty the Queen. Stop questioning me and commence with the operation.”

Dilber salutes. “Yes, Your Commandership!”

“Very well, then.” He pauses, as if he’s just remembered something, but Alenia knows it is just for effect. “Ah, and I’ve decided to add a new Queen’s Knight for this operation. It’s too much work otherwise.”

“Another Queen’s Knight…?” Alenia cannot fathom who it could be.

“Enter!”

Their heads all reflexively turn as the door opens, and in steps Childerich, already dressed in his new uniform.

“ _Him?”_ Alenia looks from Childerich to Gizel and back to Childerich in disbelief.

Childerich grins and gives her a mock little bow. “Yes, me, my lady. I am so pleased and honored to be given this opportunity to serve my country. To fight by the side of all you fine soldiers? Such an honor.”

Alenia takes a step back from him. Marscal is eyeing the newcomer with distaste and Gizel’s expression is unreadable. “That is quite enough, thank you, Childerich. I think you all know what a strong fighter Childerich is. He will be a great help to us.”

Childerich turns his simpering smile to Gizel as the others salute. “Yes, Your Commandership!”

-

When Alenia’s ship docks at the port at Estrise, she finds that Armes is already there. She gives instructions to her men and leaves to find Shula Valya. It doesn’t take long-- he is standing at the edge of the port, where it looks over the city. Commander Valya is the delicate-seeming, pretty-faced man Alenia remembers from the coronation. She hopes that he is tougher than he looks.

He speaks as she moves to stand beside him. “A beauty of a port, don’t you think?”

Alenia spares him a puzzled glance before skipping the small-talk and saying, “Commander Valya, why haven’t your forces advanced? We need you to quickly take Estrise and join the siege attacks against the rebel army!”

Shula clears his throat. “Don’t spoil this moment with your boorish attitude. I wish to enjoy the splendid view just a bit longer. That’s not too much to ask, is it? After all, I’m doing Gizel quite a favor indeed.”

“Commander! You’re wasting time!”

“We need not be so hasty. Many things come into view when one takes the time to observe… carefully. Yes, indeed… Many, many things.”

As Shula trails off, he continues gazing out over the city. Now that she looks, Alenia can see the Armes soldiers reclining on benches, talking in small groups, and otherwise engaging in forms of relaxation and recreation. What exactly is going on here? “Commander?”

But Shula ignores her, and she returns dejectedly to her ship, resolving to get a message to Gizel as soon as possible.

-

Alenia receives word from Gizel only three days after she sent her messenger to the Sun Palace. His handwriting is curving and elegant, but the message itself is terse-- _You are to assist Commander Valya in whatever capacity he asks. Follow his orders but observe the situation. Report to me only as necessary._

It is unsigned, most of the paper white and empty. Alenia pins it above her desk. Gizel is trusting her to monitor the situation herself, and that idea gives her a warm glow.

The problem is Alenia doesn’t know what to make of Shula Valya. He is utterly unconcerned with the state of affairs in Falena, which of course was to be expected, but his actions are still unfathomable. How is Alenia to do as he says and yet still assist Gizel?

-

Estrise, Alenia thinks, is a boring town. Of all the places in Falena she could have ended up stranded in, she would not have wished for Estrise. The entire point of the town seems to be the port, which, admittedly, is very nice, but there’s not much else going for it. She doesn’t understand the fascination Shula Valya and his men have with it, but then, Alenia has never been to Armes. Perhaps Estrise is a dream comparatively.

The problem may be simply that Alenia is a woman of action. Estrise is slow-moving and relaxed, and Alenia burns to _do_ something.

When she receives word that Zahhak has moved to Lordlake and Childerich to Lelcar, Alenia again tries to convince Commander Valya that it is his duty to move forward, but he seems content to sit on his ass and let his men do the same. When Alenia returns to her quarters, she throws a book at the wall. It doesn’t make her feel any better.

-

“Lady Alenia, the Prince has fled his castle! Childerich has joined with the Armes Southern Mountain Corps to take control of the rebel headquarters.”

Alenia springs to her feet. “What? This is amazing news! But what of Zahhak?”

“He has returned to Sol-Falena, my lady. Presumably he is getting his orders from Commander Gizel.”

Alenia thinks for only a moment. She knows she has a choice to make, whether to follow as Zahhak has done and wait for Gizel, or whether to act on her own. But didn’t Gizel give her open reign to make her own decisions? “Thank you,” she tells the messenger. “That will be all.” She runs down the corridor, up the stairs and onto the ship’s deck, and then down the ramp.

Shula is sipping tea on a bench in the center of the town, staring off into the distance. Alenia can’t help but scoff at the outright waste of time. “Commander Valya,” she says, as respectfully as she can muster, “the Prince has fled his headquarters. We must move now! If we move quickly, we can overtake him and engage him in battle. We could wipe out his army and the war will be finished!”

Shula sips his tea and wipes his mouth delicately on a handkerchief. His eyes are wide and deep brown as he looks up at her. “That seems like a lot of dirty, unpleasant work, doesn’t it? I would hate to disturb my men when they are so enjoying themselves.”

“You-- you can’t be serious!” Alenia splutters. “What the hell are you here for if not to fight? You have an agreement with Gizel!”

“Yes, yes indeed,” Shula says, and he seems to be smiling. Alenia wonders if he is mocking her. “But I think I’d like to wait just a bit longer.”

“But I-- but you-- Commander Gizel--” Alenia stops before she embarrasses herself further. She seems unable to form a coherent thought and is afraid that when she is able to, she will only insult the Armes general, and that would not please Gizel. She has already spoken out of turn and another man might have taken offense.

In her room on the ship again, Alenia calms herself and begins to formulate a message. _Your Commandership, Commander Valya has been informed of the Prince’s flight and yet he refuses to take action…_

-

A week passes while Alenia fears she might die of disuse and boredom. She has heard nothing from Gizel. She feels abandoned, left to rot in this hole of a town and to deal alone with the insufferable Shula Valya. A gesture of trust now feels nothing like that.

There is a knock at her door and Alenia responds wearily. Once inside, the soldier salutes. “Lady Alenia, the Prince and his army are moving back towards their castle. We expect they will arrive sometime tomorrow.”

“What? Does Childerich know?”

He shrugs. “I do not know. A messenger has been sent but whether he will arrive in enough time…”

Alenia dismisses the messenger and wastes no time in finding Shula Valya. “Commander Valya!” she calls, running up alongside him. “The Armes Southern Mountain Corps has failed to capture the rebel army’s headquarters!”

He fixes his large, calm brown eyes on her. “I know.”

“Then why do you not take action? Your forces must join the front lines!”

Shula doesn’t respond. Instead, he turns to watch Sharmista approach. “Ah! I’ve been waiting for you, Sharmista. How did it go?”

“Well, this is what I’ve discovered…” Sharmista leans in to whisper and Alenia huffs, displeased at being left out, obviously distrusted.

“Hmm…” Shula muses. “I see, I see… Well done, Sharmista. I suppose we should return home then.”

Alenia’s mouth drops open. “What?”

Shula ignores her. “Inform our soldiers.”

“Yes, Commander,” Sharmista says.

Alenia pushes her way between them. “Hold on just one second! I demand to know what’s going on!”

Shula gives a small shrug with his thin shoulders. “My soldiers and I feel like our vacation’s gone on long enough. It was quite fabulous while it lasted, though.”

Alenia is so furious she thinks she might burst. _“Vacation?”_

“Oh, and Sharmista, tell the troops not to buy too many gifts for the folks back home. Prices rise when things are in short supply and that wouldn’t be fair to the good people of Estrise.”

“You really are something, Commander,” Sharmista says in wonderment, voice tinged with awe. Alenia hopes that’s not what she sounds like when talking to Gizel. “Always so thoughtful. I shall do as you say.”

Alenia throws her arm out to the side in disgust. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you going to break the agreement with Commander Gizel?”

“Oh, yes,” Shula says, as if he’s forgotten all about it, as if his purpose for being in Estrise completely slipped his mind. “The ‘agreement’… Apparently, Gizel is quite busy researching the Sun Rune.”

“Huh? What does that have to do with the agreement?”

“I think it has a lot to do with it.” Alenia bristles at his smug tone. “But never mind that. They’ll give you a hard time if you return to the Sun Palace empty-handed, so here’s a little something for you… It seems the Island Nations Federation fleet is sailing south towards Estrise as we speak.”

“The Island Nations?”

“I wish I could say Armes was on better terms with the Island Nations, but we’re not. So the Western Marine Corps has received orders from our superiors to keep tabs on them until we know what’s going on. No hard feelings, okay?” He smiles dazzlingly at her.

Alenia grunts and returns to her quarters. She knows she has missed something, something vital. She feels as though she’s been playing a game of chess with Shula Valya, and she’s just lost.

Alenia was never any good at chess.

-

The return trip to Sol-Falena is much different from the original voyage. Though Alenia had had her misgivings about the situation, her faith in Gizel’s choices had led her to believe everything would turn out all right. Now that it hasn’t, and most of it is Alenia’s fault, she dreads facing Gizel again. Will she ever make a victorious return home, facing Gizel’s praise and gratitude rather than his disappointment?

Her feet drag as she walks to the audience chamber and her hand trembles upon the door handle. She feels, if possible, even worse once she steps inside. Alenia detests the fact that Sialeeds is there, as though Sialeeds is Gizel’s general, deserving of a place in any debrief or war meeting. She hates it even more because now Sialeeds will hear Alenia’s apology, Alenia’s failure. Still, there is nothing to be done about it. “Your Commandership, please forgive me! Because of my failure, the Western Marine Corps has--”

“Oh, Alenia,” Gizel interrupts with a shake of his head. “You need not blame yourself for what happened. We should consider ourselves lucky that the eminent Shula Valya went home without even lifting a finger.”

“But… Your Commandership…”

This time, Marscal speaks, in his gravelly voice. “Armes has fulfilled its purpose. We only needed them as a distraction while we laid down the foundation for the next step in our plan.”

Before Alenia can speak, Sialeeds asks the question Alenia wishes she knew the answer to. “And what exactly is your ‘plan’?” The difference being, Sialeeds’ desire to know is surely subversive. 

“Hmm… Having doubts, are we? We’re only doing what must be done for Falena. Under our control, Falena shall become the most revered nation in the world-- united, pure, perfect!”

Alenia wonders how anyone could not believe in what Marscal is saying, after having heard him say it, but of course Sialeeds doesn’t. “Bah! No nation is perfect…”

“Well, Lady Sialeeds… Would you like to back out now?” Gizel asks, and Alenia thinks, _Yes, please do._

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Oh, no reason,” Gizel replies, but Alenia knows Gizel never does anything without a reason. “Perhaps you would be so kind as to do me a favor?”

Sialeeds raises a hand to her face and inspects the nails. “Depends on the favor.” When Gizel’s only response is to smile, she prompts, “So? What is it?”

“You’re free to decline, but somehow I don’t think you’ll turn me down…”Alenia thinks she may be even more anxious to learn what this favor is than Sialeeds, but Gizel finally says, “I wonder if you’d be interested in bearing the Twilight Rune?”

Alenia gasps. “What? But, Commander--”

“That’s enough, Alenia,” Gizel says, and Alenia knows better than to push. “I am hoping that, as a member of the royal family, the Twilight Rune will choose you.”

Sialeeds throws a glance in Alenia’s direction, and Alenia does not fail to catch the evil little smirk on her face. “Oh, really? That would be quite the favor to you, wouldn’t it.”

“You agree.”

“Damn it, of course I do! You know I’d never pass up an opportunity like this. But… are you sure I can be trusted?”

Gizel shrugs. “I suppose we’ll find out. I’m sending you to Stormfist with General Novum and Childerich.”

Alenia is bursting to speak, but she knows Gizel has made up his mind. Anything she says will only anger him. When Gizel sends her out, she complies. She always does.

-

If Alenia chose to linger in the entrance hall by the stairs leading to the sealed room in the hopes of catching Sialeeds, she would never admit it. Yet linger there she does, and so is the first person to see Sialeeds with a new weapon imbedded in her hand. Sialeeds tosses her hair back and releases her hand, as if hoping Alenia wouldn’t notice how she rubbed at it, but Alenia does notice it. Though the older woman may try to act high and mighty, she is just as startled and nonplussed by receiving the Twilight Rune as Alenia herself was.

“Standing guard?” Sialeeds asks. “Making sure I don’t run off with precious Gizel’s trinket?”

“As if you’re not thinking of trying.”

Oddly, this makes Sialeeds smile. “Oh, Alenia. Who knew you would be the only one with a head on your shoulders in this whole damn palace? Of course, you’re still entirely off base.”

Alenia crosses her arms. “You never talk sense.”

“Don’t I? Hmm, maybe I’m giving you too much credit.”

_I hate you,_ Alenia thinks. “But you admit I’m right to be suspicious of you.”

“I don’t recall saying that. Come now, can’t we be friends? Why were we never friends, dearest Alenia?” Sialeeds laughs. “Oh, I remember. Because of Gizel.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Please. You’ve always hated me because Gizel never looked twice at you no matter how hard you tried.”

The words burst out before she can stop them. “You broke his heart!” Alenia clamps her mouth shut.

Sialeeds sighs. “Yes, I suppose I did. But he’s paid me back for that now, hasn’t he?” Her heels make tiny clicking noises on the floor as she walks away, and Alenia rests her back against the stair railing.

-

Though it is perhaps silly to feel in such a way, Alenia wonders if the reason she was not sent to defend Stormfist is because Gizel is unsatisfied with her conduct. Logically she knows that Gizel does what he does not for personal reasons but for strategic ones, but she still wonders. Perhaps he doesn’t like how she speaks out of turn. Perhaps he is upset with all her failures, for all he said he did not blame her. Regardless, Alenia is stuck in the Sun Palace while damned Sialeeds is in Stormfist with the Twilight Rune that should have still been Alenia’s.

Alenia is in the audience chamber with Zahhak and the Godwins when Sialeeds returns to grace them with her presence. By the look on her face, the news is not good. “Why, Lady Sialeeds,” Gizel says. “Welcome back.” He has never worn quite that smile when he’s looked at Alenia.

“No time for pleasantries, Gizel. I’ve come to inform you that your castle has fallen, Marscal. The remainder of the army is on the way. Dilber and Childerich are dead.”

“Dilber’s… dead?” Marscal repeats.

“So,” Sialeeds says in a casually curious sort of tone. “You really do have feelings? I thought that was only a rumor.” Alenia bristles at the audacity of the woman, but she keeps her silence.

Marscal brushes it off. “I won’t deny that I feel a certain loss, but it’s a price I’m willing to pay. The fate of Falena depends on our success. We may lose a few good men along the way, but with sacrifice comes success.”

“Sacrifice, eh?” Sialeeds turns her calculating gaze to Gizel. “So, Gizel, what are your… feelings?”

“I’m just happy that you returned safely, Lady Sialeeds,” Gizel answers, and Alenia bites her tongue till the coppery taste of blood fills her mouth.

“Hmm, I’m sure. That’s why you made that nutcase Childerich a Queen’s Knight and then sent him to Stormfist with me.”

“And I stand by my decision. Had Childerich done anything to you, my lady, I would have never forgiven him.” Gizel’s voice is soft and gentle.

Sialeeds pauses, and Alenia thinks perhaps she can understand the real caring in Gizel’s words, but she says only, “You’d be in trouble without this little thing, wouldn’t you?” She holds up her hand.

“Of course, of course. But it means nothing compared to your life.”

“Because I’m the only one worthy of mastering this rune…”

Why can Sialeeds not accept the true affection Gizel shows her? Why is she so… Her attitude makes Alenia irritated and she says, “If you’re such a ‘master’, then why did Childerich and General Novum have to die? If you really were a ‘master’, the rebel army would have been wiped out long ago! And I can’t help but wonder if _you_ played some role in the deaths of Childerich and General Novum!”

“Alenia, that’s enough,” Gizel says.

“Your Commandership, I don’t understand why you--”

Sialeeds interrupts, “I understand why you have your doubts, Alenia. But you, of all people, should know how hard it is to control this rune.”

Alenia resents the smug tone in which Sialeeds speaks, and Gizel refuses to look at her. Why can he not see? She turns her back on Sialeeds.

“I’m just getting warmed up,” Sialeeds continues. “You’ll see just how much of a ‘master’ I can be.”

“Excellent,” Marscal says. “I hope you’ll make full use of your power in the coming showdown. The rebel army will finally make its way here to Sol-Falena.”

“Preparations will commence for a full-scale battle,” Gizel says. “It’s pointless to try to hold Rainwall now. Let’s call our troops back here.”

“Rainwall, eh?” Sialeeds says. “Seems like the perfect time… I’ll go bring the troops back, then.”

“I don’t think the matter necessitates sending you, Lady Sialeeds.”

“Actually, there’s a little loose end I need to tie up there,” Sialeeds insists, and Alenia is glad when Gizel argues no further. It will mean a precious few days with Sialeeds out of the Sun Palace.

-

It isn’t until Sialeeds has gone and the soldiers return from Stormfist that Alenia truly realizes what happened there. The men whisper of the massacre in the arena, of the trap laid for the Prince by Childerich that went so very, very wrong. They talk of how not a single soul survived, and it wasn’t the rebels who killed them. It was the Twilight Rune.

Alenia knows that Gizel will not want to hear this, that he wishes to be left alone with his scholars and his papers and his damned schemes, but he needs to be told. He refuses to see that Sialeeds is not on his side, and maybe this will finally open his eyes.

Gizel looks haggard, his face even paler than usual and his eyes framed by dark circles. He looks as though he hasn’t slept in days, and maybe he hasn’t. “Sir…” Alenia starts. Maybe this was a bad idea. She does not wish to be the bearer of more bad news or to lay more cares upon Gizel’s slender shoulders.

Gizel rubs at his temples. “Yes, Alenia? What is it?”

“Sir, the soldiers have been talking. They say… they say that Sialeeds used the Twilight Rune to kill hundreds of your own men in the arena in Stormfist. She left Childerich alone to face the Prince.”

“Alenia, what is this? Hearsay and rumor, idle talk of scared men?” Gizel sounds merely weary, which is better than angry, but not what Alenia had desired.

“You don’t believe me? But Sialeeds--”

“I know you don’t trust her. I know you hate her. That makes you apt to believe any slander that may be said about her. I haven’t the time nor the patience for personal vendettas.”

“Yes, I don’t trust her,” Alenia admits, her voice growing steadily louder. “Maybe I hate her, but that’s not the point. You say that I’m letting my feelings for Sialeeds get in the way, but what about you? You refuse to see reason because you-- you love her, don’t you? You love her but she _hates_ you! She wants you to fail!”

Alenia’s not sure when exactly Gizel got to his feet but they are standing nose to nose now. “That will be quite enough. Cease speaking of matters of which you know nothing.”

And that is how Alenia knows she is right. Gizel’s hands are balled into fists at his sides and he is fairly quivering with suppressed rage. Alenia raises her chin. “I will not. I will serve you faithfully, Commander, but I will not let you put Falena in danger because of a romance that ended long ago!”

Gizel turns away, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathes deep. “It doesn’t matter. Even if you are correct, it doesn’t matter.”

“Sir?”

“Please leave me, Alenia.”

Alenia takes a step forward, lifting her hand and nearly touching Gizel in a gesture of-- what, she doesn’t know. Comfort, apology, solidarity. But she lets her hand fall and walks out the door.

-

It rained the day Alenia learned of Gizel’s engagement to Sialeeds, which seemed suitably melodramatic. Alenia remembers feeling somehow justified that while she was so miserable, at least the weather was miserable as well. She remembers how happy Gizel was, how easily he smiled and how easily he laughed.

He never even noticed how when he’d told her, Alenia’s own smile had been pasted on, how she’d dug her fingernails into her palm till she’d bled, how she couldn’t even bear to look at Sialeeds.

She thought that was rather telling. Alenia knew even then she was rubbish at hiding her emotions, but Gizel hadn’t even noticed. He never looked at her long enough.

Alenia knows she must be a fundamentally selfish person because she’d been completely unable to summon an ounce of real happiness for Gizel. When Arshtat ascended to the throne and Sialeeds broke the engagement, Alenia had felt a secret thrill and a sort of vindictive pleasure, though she’d also felt terribly guilty about that.

But Gizel was never the same. He gained a coldness and a hardness that he’d never had before, and that is one more reason for Alenia to hate Sialeeds.

-

On the morning they prepare to defend Sol-Falena from the rebels, Alenia wishes it were a little cooler. The bright morning sun promises a warm day, too warm for fighting. As she arranges her troops to the west of Sol-Falena, Alenia can already feel the unpleasant trickle of cold sweat under her high collar down her neck and between her shoulder blades. As she paces in front of her unit, Alenia says only, “You all know what you must do. If the rebels break past our defenses, the city will be lost. The war will be lost. This is our last chance-- do not disappoint Their Majesties Queen Lymsleia and Commander Gizel!”

The men give a ragged cheer, but Alenia imagines they must feel as she does. Desperate. Fearful. Alenia thinks of how she believed herself ready to die for Gizel and for Falena, but when faced with the cold reality of it, the distinct possibility that she may actually die before she sees another morning, the idea is far less glorious than she had imagined. Alenia is very young still, and she does not want to die.

So she determines not to. Hold the rebels off for a little longer, and maybe the tide can be turned again. All it takes is one good stand, and the circumstances seem not so dire. They can do this. She can do this.

But the Prince’s land forces remain inert some distance away. Why do they not advance? They are on the offensive, after all. The battle in the Feitas is well underway, but the infantry and cavalry have not moved a single step closer to the city.

It hits her, then. The Prince never meant to fight on land, at all. It’s a distraction to keep their attention away from the boats. “Retreat to the city!” Alenia yells. “First and second units, head towards the port! Cut off the rebels when they try to make landfall! My unit, stay with me.”

Alenia watches as the soldiers hurry to comply with their new orders. She wonders if she should send word to Zahhak on the east, but he was always shrewd. He will have seen past the rebel ploy before she did. By this point, the Feitas battle has already gone south, with the rebels breaking into the port. She silently urges her men on. As the area clears, Alenia directs her own unit to follow and heads back into the city.

From the bridge she can see Sialeeds fighting, at the port. She is by herself, and the Prince is there with his bodyguard and that woman in black from Doraat. Alenia wonders what exactly Sialeeds thought she was going to do out there, with no soldiers and the Twilight Rune. Breaking the dam early? But why?

It is hard to tell just what is happening, but it doesn’t seem to be going well for Sialeeds. Alenia is grimly satisfied to know that. She knows she should send men to back up Sialeeds, but it seems a waste. Sialeeds has never wanted what the Godwins want. She was never really on their side. “Serves her right,” she says viciously, and she doesn’t even care if the soldiers hear. “Trying to play both sides, bossing everyone around with that damn rune! But take a look at her _now!_ Messenger!”

The soldier nearest to her stands a little straighter. “Yes, Lady Alenia!”

“I need you to send a report to His Commandership at once.”

“As you wish, my lady!”

“Tell him…” Alenia looks again towards the port. “Tell him that Lady Sialeeds has fallen in battle. I confirm it myself.”

The soldier salutes. “Yes, Lady Alenia!” He runs off towards the city, through the ranks of the advancing men.

Alenia turns her back on the port. She has made her decision, and there is still the defense of the city to be seen to. The rebels may have made it past the first defense, but that does not mean it’s over. They are not in the city yet, and there is still the dam.

A column of light erupts from the Sun Palace. “The Sun Rune?” Alenia gasps. The soldiers are scared, muttering amongst themselves, unable to draw their eyes away from the palace. The light grows brighter and brighter until it’s blinding, radiating heat-- or maybe that’s only her imagination. Alenia tries to shield her eyes even as the men are running about and pushing into each other. “Stop! Hold your places!” she yells, but she doesn’t know if she can even be heard over the din and no one is listening anyway. “It’s just the dam,” she says uselessly, but even she is unsure. Maybe they can’t control it. Maybe they all will die.

And then it’s gone. The light fades back into the palace, and Alenia uncovers her face.

“The dam!” someone calls. “The dam is breaking!”

And it is. The stones crumble and the water rushes out, and though Alenia knows this was the plan, she is scared nevertheless. In her head, she knows that she is safe, here on the bridge, but the deluge is so powerful it seems it will destroy everything in its path, not just the rebels, but Alenia and her soldiers and the city, too. She wonders how Gizel could have risked it, how he could put so much faith not only in the Sun Rune, but in the fickle Feitas as well.

But as she watches, the flooding subsides. “What is it?” the soldiers ask. “What’s happened?”

Alenia can not answer, though she knows that horrible Merces woman is at the root of it. She looks toward the rebel boats and sees they are unharmed. Again, their plans have been thwarted. If Alenia believed in a higher power, she would suspect divine intervention. “It doesn’t matter,” she says, and directs the men to their places. They must stop the rebels from advancing into the heart of the city.

Zahhak approaches from the east with his battalion. Alenia nods at him as he passes her by. She and Zahhak, along with their remaining finest soldiers, will be the last hope of the Godwins, guarding the city gates. Alenia should feel proud, but that feeling is diminished by the overwhelming sense of despair emanating from those around her, a fear of failure and of death. It is hard to remain confident in the face of such a viable threat of doom, and Alenia is beset by a case of nerves such as she hasn’t felt since she was a girl.

So she thinks of Gizel, waiting in the palace, and the trust he granted her. She thinks of how she pledged her loyalty and her life to him, and remembers she must not let him down. She calls upon her last vestiges of strength, and when she hears the stomping of the marching rebel army, the surge of adrenaline is enough to make her forget her fear and her worry. Alenia is Gizel’s general, and she will command his troops as she knows she must.

To the east and west of the main bridge into Sol-Falena, a battle is waging in the Feitas River. Alenia tries to ignore it, as she must concentrate on the land battle, on the part of the war she can actually affect, but it’s hard. It’s hard not to think about the men dying so close-by when she is merely waiting, when she can hear the sounds of it, the splash as bodies hit the water, the twang of so many bowstrings at once. She wishes Bahram were there, because they have no one so adept at naval warfare as he was.

It becomes easier to focus on what she needs to when the rebels are close enough that she and Zahhak can send forth the frontline to meet them, when the Feitas battle becomes background noise to the clanging of swords and the thunder of hooves on the bridge around her. She has no cavalry of her own to send out and instead must watch as the enemy horsemen charge ahead, knowing that the Prince’s cavalry will storm through her infantry as if they were nothing. She raises her hand and lets it fall, signaling the archers to fire volley after volley, aiming to take down the horses. This is as effective as could be hoped for, but knowing the cavalry will keep coming, Zahhak has arranged for the spearmen to be in front.

Alenia watches the battle with a sort of clinical detachment, giving orders and watching the men fall one by one. She calculates and recalculates the odds in her head, how many of the horses did the archers take down and how many of their riders recovered quickly enough to rejoin the battle, have the spearmen proved more effective than the swordsmen would have been against the cavalry, are their mages able to help supposed casualties become soldiers again. The men become nothing more than numbers, figures on a battlefield she is moving around to help turn the tide in their favor. This is how Gizel wants her to think, but she hates it. It feels unnatural and uncomfortable.

When the enemy gain a clear advantage and continue to push forward, Alenia is angry and yet somehow almost relieved. The Prince, in an echo of Doraat, again uses his Dawn Rune, and the screams of her soldiers are deafening. Though she is just out of range, Alenia’s eyes smart and tear up from the powerful light of it. _Damn you,_ she thinks, _damn all of it._ She draws her sword and joins the fray-- this is what she does. This is familiar, easy, what she was born to do. She feels herself again, as though a raging fire smolders inside, as she cuts through every man who dares to raise arms against her.

Alenia is a soldier, not a general, and she wishes she had been able to accept that a long time ago.

But it is still no use. With a swing of her sword she swipes the head off the rebel she’d been fighting and uses the moment to search for Zahhak. She sees him maybe ten feet away, and concentrates on fire. Her hand glows warm and a ring of flames erupts in a circle around her, burning flesh and scattering everyone in range.

“Zahhak! Zahhak!” she yells, and he meets her eyes in recognition.

“Scale back the line of defense! You have to guard the Sun Palace,” he calls, his words harsh and uneven, breath short with exertion.

Alenia spins and slashes two men in the stomach, slipping away from Miakis (damned Miakis) in the process. She hasn’t time for this. “Retreat! My men, with me!”

Leaving Zahhak to stall the rebels, Alenia sprints through the deserted city. When she stops before the palace entrance, she is forced to pause to try and slow down her ragged breathing. Her hair has fallen loose and sticks to the back of her neck. The sad little group of soldiers gathered before her look as worn and dejected as she feels. They are pathetic, but they must protect Gizel and the Queen. It is all that is left.

“You are the last line of defense,” she tells them. “We cannot allow the rebels to enter the palace. Protect the Sun Palace; protect Their Majesties Queen Lymsleia and Sir Gizel! Do not allow anyone to pass. You must hold!”

The soldiers salute as one. “Yes, Lady Alenia!”

Alenia runs into the entrance hall, where she sees Gizel standing outside of the audience chamber. She stops at the foot of the steps before him and looks up. “The Sun Palace is no longer safe! Her Majesty and Your Commandership must try to escape now!”

“I’ve told Her Majesty, but she refuses to leave.”

Alenia blinks and says desperately, “Then, Your Commandership, at least you--”

Gizel’s green eyes are hard. “The Commander of the Queen’s Knights must never abandon Her Majesty. Never.”

“Yes, but--” Doesn’t he see? The Palace will fall; it is only a matter of time. The Prince will kill him. Doesn’t he see he must leave? Alenia cannot--

“There is no need for you to stay here, Alenia, you or Zahhak. We both know it’s over and I wish to speak with the Prince when he arrives. There is no dishonor in keeping your lives.”

Alenia shakes her head. “We will protect you, Commander. It is not only our duty but our… desire, as well.”

“As you wish. Alenia, there is another matter we must discuss.”

“Yes, Your Commandership?”

“It seems Lady Sialeeds was still alive when you sent that report.”

Alenia’s heart drops, somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach. “Huh? But…”

“Mistakes like that are common on the battlefield. I’m not holding you responsible for it,” Gizel says, his voice strangely dull. He turns around. “It’s just… unfortunate, that’s all.”

As he walks away, Alenia calls, “Your… Commandership! Wait, please!” But Gizel has already gone into the audience chamber, the door closed behind him. “Your Commandership!” Alenia yells anyway. “Your Commandership!”

Alenia knows, in her heart, that this is the last time she will see Gizel, the last she will speak to him, and she knows that she has failed, well and truly. Her childishness and her pettiness have hurt Gizel more than she could have imagined. She has betrayed him, and that is the one thing she thought she could never do.

Her face is wet and she scrubs a hand across it furiously. When she turns, Zahhak is standing there. “Their Majesties will not leave,” she says.

“Then neither will we,” Zahhak says, and draws his sword.

Alenia nods and draws her sword as well. They stand side-by-side and wait for the Prince to break through.

She can hear the sounds of battle from beyond the wall but she doesn’t know what it means-- whether her soldiers are giving a good account of themselves, whether they are being annihilated. That they will fall is inevitable. Once the rebel army breached the city she knew it was over. She believes in the bravery of her men; she believes they will do all they can to halt the advancing army. They will give their lives on her command and the Prince will still break through.

The door is shoved open and Freyjadour stumbles inside, his faithful bodyguard at his heels. The Prince is dirty and panting but his eyes are alight with victory. He knows his little sister is within his grasp. The Queen’s Knights follow one by one and Alenia is not surprised. Behind them, through the door, she can see the battle still waging, but her men are severely outnumbered. More of them litter the ground than still stand.

Alenia takes a step forward. If they think she will simply stand down and let them through, they are sorely mistaken. “You traitors! Rebel scum! How dare you set foot in the Sun Palace! In the name of the Queen’s Knights, I shall not allow you to go any further!”

Kyle snorts and Lyon says, “You’re not serious, Alenia, are you?”

“You really still call yourselves Queen’s Knights?” Georg asks. “After what you did to Arshtat and Ferid?”

“If I recall rightly it was you who killed Her Majesty Queen Arshtat, Georg Prime,” Alenia says with venom, and watches his eyes widen ever so slightly. The Prince touches his arm.

“You can’t bait us with that anymore!” Miakis declares. “We know the truth. It’s you two who are the traitors. How can you still stand by the Godwins after everything they’ve done?”

“Silence! Lady Lymsleia is Queen and Sir Gizel is Commander of the Queen’s Knights. Those who fail to accept this are enemies to Their Majesties and enemies to the Queendom of Falena!”

“That’s enough, Alenia,” Zahhak says. “What good will it do to squabble over mere semantics now?”

“Ha, who would have thought the first rational words would come from you, Zahhak?” Kyle asks.

Zahhak ignores him. “We must not cede the palace to the enemy. Protecting it is our only remaining duty!”

“Do not throw away your lives over this,” Galleon says. “You must see reason.”

“Please,” the Prince says, nearly begging. “I just want to see my sister. I don’t want to kill you.”

“We shall not give up,” Zahhak says, and there is a strength of conviction in his voice that Alenia has never heard before. “We shall not surrender!”

Alenia touches the flask held near her heart and sees Zahhak follow suit. They are in perfect union, in this one final moment. “We must protect His Commandership! We must protect His Majesty Sir Gizel!” She pulls out the flask.

“No!” Lyon yells. “No, please don’t!”

“For Gizel,” Alenia says, and drinks.


End file.
